Sayuri Kinniku
|classification = Justice Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 600,000 Power |trademark_technique(s) = Enlargement, Kinniku Beam |family = Mayumi Kinniku (Husband), Ataru Kinniku (Son), Suguru Kinniku (Son), King Ton (Adopted Son), Mantaro Kinniku (Grandson) |japanese_voice = Nana Yamaguchi, Yōko Matsuoka (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne)|anime = Anime Episode 1 (First Appearance)|manga = Manga Chapter 3 (First Appearance)}} is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman. She was voiced by Nana Yamaguchi (Yoko Matsuoka in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne). 'About' Sayuri is the mother of Kinnikuman, wife of Mayumi Kinniku, and the 57th Queen of Planet Kinniku. She has the characters written on her forehead. She is usually depicted as a typical long-suffering, loving mother character, but she has been known to transform into a violent fan during her sons matches, even to the point of using her husband to show Kinnikuman which moves to use. She has the ability to grow large liker her son, as evident from the time she masqueraded as him in order to fight kaiju and redeem his image. In the manga and first anime she is typically referred to as Mama, but in the Throne Arc anime she is called by her real name. In both anime, she was listed in the credits as . By the sequel, Kinnikuman Nisei, she has died, leaving Mayumi a widower. Her name comes from Sayuri Yoshinaga. 'Story' [[1st Kaiju Extermination Arc|'1st Kaiju Extermination Arc']] Sayuri is first seen in a flashback seen, where she and Mayumi Kinniku were taking a vacation to Earth. Kinnikuman: Chapter 3 When a pig sneaks its way onto the ship, they accidentally throw their son - Suguru Kinniku - out of the ship and onto Earth. Sayuri greets Kinnikuman when he returns to Planet Kinniku; she begs Kinnikuman to retrieve Mayumi's championship belt from King Ton, but eventually begs Meat Alexandria to take Kinnikuman back to Earth and states they have adopted Shigeru. Kinnikuman: Chapter 4 When Kinnikuman neglects his duties and refuses to fight Kaiju, Sayuri dons the disguise of Kinnikuman and fights kaiju in his place. Kinnikuman: Chapter 10 Later, Kinnikuman is summoned to Planet Kinniku and required to rescue some hostages, and - when he refuses - Sayuri pokes him in the eye with some chopsticks. Kinnikuman: Chapter 15 [[Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc|'Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc']] Sayuri attends Kinnikuman's coronation with Mayumi. Kinnikuman: Chapter 275 The God of Intelligence tells Sayuri - as he disrupts the coronation - that a great fire took place at the hospital where Suguru was born, and that five other children were born at the same time, so any of those could be her true child. To determine which of the five must be prince, a tournament is decided, and Sayuri is to decide the order of the fights. Kinnikuman: Chapter 277 After the six men - including Kinnikuman - throw their swords onto a white flag, she cuts her arm and spills her blood onto the flag, and this creates a map of Japan, with each of the swords marking a location. Each man's sword determines where he shall fight, and Sayuri faints with the blood loss. After being forbidden to help Suguru, Sayuri and Mayumi read from the book: "Muscle Prophecy". Kinnikuman: Chapter 314 Later, Sayuri realises that Soldierman is really Ataru Kinniku in disguise; it is revealed that he ran away while she was pregnant with Suguru, and that he rebelled against their strict training and teaching and resented not being able to lead a normal life. Kinnikuman: Chapter 326 Sayuri and Mayumi uncover that the false prince will have a heart condition, and - with only Suguru and Phoenixman left in the tournament - this information could reveal the true prince with neither man having to be defeated or murdered in a match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 356 They are forbidden from leaving, as they must be impartial, but Bibimba rescues them and together they race to Suguru. Later, Sayuri is kidnapped and held hostage with Mayumi by Mammothman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 360 They are then tied to the chairs and unable to intervene further in the matches. Kinnikuman: Chapter 362 Sayuri is eventually freed and is present for Suguru's victory against Phoenixman, and she can be seen celebrating with others. Kinnikuman: Chapter 387 'Techniques' Kinniku Beam * A beam of light that can destroy an enemy, innate to members of the Kinniku tribe 'Career Information' ;Titles *57th Queen of Planet Kinniku Win/Loss Record (Singles) * O Unnamed Kaiju (Kinniku Beam) 'Gallery' Sayuri 2.png Anime sayuri 2.jpg Anime sayuri 3.jpg Sayuri anime.jpg Kin_sayuri_(1).gif|Sayuri in the anime Mama.jpg 'References' 'Navigation' ja:キン肉小百合 Category:Kinniku Clan Category:Seigi Chojin Category:Female characters Category:Permanently Deceased Characters